


Split the Reel

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, SplitAU, Two Bendy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Just as Henry is about to put in the reel to defeat the Ink Demon once and for all. The monster destroys it only for something to happen.





	Split the Reel

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of a new AU a couple months ago and I finally get to write about it!   
Everyone welcome to Split AU
> 
> About this AU: The Au everything plays the same up until the end of Chapter 5 where Beast Bendy destroys the reel causing something wrong to happen. Good news, for Henry the loop is broken. Bad news, Beast Bendy is Split into two. 
> 
> One being the sweet silent toon from the cartoons, and the other a trash talking no good demon.
> 
> This is an experimental AU so there won't be as much drabbles for this unless I get an idea.
> 
> Other then that I hope you like it and Enjoy!!

Henry opened his eyes as the darkness from the ink swirled around him. Was he dead? Trapped by the inky abyss again? Well if he was he would have seen a light at the end of the tunnel. The ink finally cleared, but the beast formally known as Bendy was nowhere in sight. He was gone. Henry sighed turning around once he heard something next to him. The door! 

A door has opened leading back the throne room. This is it! It took him so many loops, but this time he can finally be free! Henry stared at the reel he held on during the entire chase and walked to Bendy’s throne ready to put the reel in, but he heard a familiar growl coming towards him. 

Beast Bendy appeared behind Henry roaring loudly. Henry turned and hurriedly put the reel in. “Got it!” He said to himself. Beast Bendy roared and raised his claw up. “Come on. Come on.” Henry repeated hoping the screen would show “The End” and the loop will hopefully end. 

Finally, Henry’s prayers were finally answered and the End finally appeared on the screen. However, what Henry wasn’t expecting was Beast Bendy was already at the reel and sliced it in half. “Well that happened.” Henry said to himself. Beast Bendy chuckled and turned to Henry. The former animator leaned back as far as he could go wondering what would happen now if Bendy broke the reel. 

Henry turned to the screens as they started to fade in and out, the words the end being jumbled up. Beast Bendy turned and walked up to the screens. The screens kept flashing the end then random scenes from the cartoons. Soon the “visions”, as Henry calls it happened giving not only Henry a headache, but Beast Bendy as well. Soon everything happened just like how all the other loops ended, Beast Bendy disappearing and Henry being blinded by a bright light.

Henry was catching his breath, slowly opening his eyes. He got up suspired that he never made it back to Joey’s apartment he was still in Bendy’s throne room. “I’m still here?” Henry asked looking around him. He sighed seeing he wasn’t back at Joey’s apartment, but with what just happened now was it all just a dream. To make sure, Henry got off of the throne and looked around the ink machine room to see if anything stood out that it was all just a dream.

Henry spotted a giant hole on the wall that gave him a clue that he was free. “I’m free.” He whispered. “I’m FREE!! I’M FREE AT LAST!” Henry cheered. He was laughing and collapsed on the ground smiling. No more loops. No more monsters. No more Joey. Just piece and quiet. 

Though quiet may be an understatement. 

A whistle came through the Ink Machine hallway getting the attention of Henry. The former animator got up and looked around hoping it was just the screens playing a Bendy cartoon. The whistle was heard again, and this time it sounded closer. Henry walked towards the whistling.

From there, Henry saw a black dot hiding behind the throne. Taking a deep breath he braced himself as he slowly walked towards the ink dot. The dot got bigger till it finally revealed to be a back of the toon.

The toon gasped and turned surprising the former animator. It was Bendy, but not the Ink Demon or the Beast that attacked him before. It was the sweet little devil darling he created. The demon blinked and tilted his head at Henry. The demon slowly walked towards Henry. 

“Bendy?” Henry asked. “Is that really you?” 

The little demon smiled and hugged his creator tight whistling in glee. Henry was surprised at the hug, but gave a small smile and hugged back. This was the Bendy he remembered! The Bendy he thought of. This was his Bendy. 

“I missed you, my little devil.” Henry whispered. Bendy whistled and hugged Henry tighter. This was the end Henry wanted a good ending he was now free and he can go home. He got up and started to leave the ink machine, or so he thought.

“Um where are you going, Henry?” A voice said. Henry stopped and turned to see it was another Bendy. Only this one had a circular eyes and some ink was covering the eye on the left. 

Henry almost dropped Bendy at the sight of the talkative Bendy look-a-like. “Bendy? Wait. What?” He asked confused looking at the Bendy he was holding and the Bendy that stood there, talking. The Bendy that was held by his creator shivered and cuddled closer to Henry.

This Bendy rolled his eyes. “Oh for the love of you really don’t know who I am. Do you? I’ve been chasing you around all this time and you meet my little captor!” He shouted. Bendy shivered hugging Henry closer. 

Then it hit Henry. “Wait, you’re the Ink Demon?” He asked.

The Ink Demon Bendy smiled and did a pose. “Surprise!” He shouted. 

“T-this can’t be?” Henry asked. “I-I thought there was one Bendy. The tapes said you were a failure.” 

Ink Demon growled and tackled Henry on the ground making the later drop Bendy as they skidded to the floor. Bendy whistled loudly worried for Henry. Ink Demon held Henry down. “Listen Stein!” He growled. “Don’t call me a failure.” Henry gulped worried the other demon was finally able to kill him. “But, Joey kept something from everyone including the Tom fellow. You see I was the failure, but Joey tried again and made a perfect Bendy.” He explained pointing at Bendy. Henry turned and saw Bendy scared for him. The demon shivered worried of coming over to his creator in fear Ink Demon would attack.

“However, because I was…what you say jealous and I tried to destroy him, but it failed and instead we fused and became that monster.” Ink Demon growled clenching his fist. “Joey hated me more and locked us both away.” He explained. 

Henry sighed. “I’m sorry Joey treated you that way.” 

Ink Demon stretched. “Yeah well, now that I have my own body.” The demon smirked and tackled Henry once more. Bendy got worried and ran towards his creator. “One move, Bendy and he dies!” He growled. Bendy whimpered and stepped back. “Now where were we?” Ink Demon hissed raising his hand up. Henry closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but nothing came. Ink Demon looked at his hand and grunted trying to get it to grow bigger, but nothing happened. 

“What happened to me? Why can’t I transform?” Ink Demon asked.

“Its like you said.” Henry spoke up. “You and Bendy fused together to become one now that you two have split your just a regular toon.” He explained. 

Ink Demon growled and turned to Bendy. He looked at his hands and chuckled. If he could do it once, he can do it again. He ran towards Bendy and slammed him to the wall. The sweet demon struggled to let go, but Ink Demon’s strength was too much for him.

“Bendy!” Henry yelled. 

“Now Bendy lets do it one more time. Shall we?” Ink Demon asked. Bendy shivered and whistled as his way of screaming for Henry. Ink Demon put his hand on Bendy, but the later didn’t feel pain it was like a normal hand to the shoulder. “What. No. No! Why isn’t it working?” Ink Demon yelled stepping back from Bendy. The demon then felt something touch behind his foot. 

He lifted it up and saw it was the reel destroyed and broken. This caused Ink Demon to loose his ability. He growled and slammed the remains of the reel to the ground till it was nothing but tiny pieces. Henry and Bendy flinched covering themselves from the debris. 

There they saw it, the Ink Demon finally broke down after so many loops being destroyed, after loosing his power the demon lost everything. 

Henry sighed feeling bad for the demon he was about to walk towards him, but Bendy held on to him. “I’ll be okay. Trust me.” He whispered. Bendy was unsure, but let go of his creator. Henry gave a small smile and walked over to the other demon. Henry sat beside the other demon and put his arm around him.

Ink Demon looked at the hand and back at the man. “I know you won’t trust me or anyone after what you been through, but everything is fine now we both can be free.” Henry explained with a smile.

Ink Demon glared pushing Henry’s hand away. “Why do you want to help me? I’m fine being alone!” He shouted. Henry didn’t believe it at first so he sat there and stared at the other demon. Ink Demon turned around then turned away not looking at Henry. Every time he turned around Henry just sat there then soon Bendy came by and sat next to him.

Bendy was confused and looked up at his father figure at what he was doing. He sat down next to him and looked at the Ink Demon.

Ink Demon was getting frustrated and walked on over to Henry. “Why do you keep staring at me like that?” He yelled.

“I’m not leaving you alone. You and Bendy are coming home with me.” Henry said. Bendy and the Ink Demon looked shocked. The demons turned to each other and back at the creator. “What!” Ink Demon shouted. 

Henry nodded. “I’m serious.”

Ink Demon shook his head. “No way! I’m not going with you!” He shouted.

“You are.” Henry said holding on to the demon’s hand. “Look I know you suffered. You and Bendy suffered, but I can change that. Just give me a chance.” 

Ink Demon looked at Henry and gave a sigh. He wondered if what is outside would be better then what he suffered here. Ink Demon walked over to Henry and held his hand out. “Alright. I’ll give it a chance.” Henry smiled and shook Ink Demon’s hand.


End file.
